


You Don't Owe This World A Thing

by DeadlyLaxus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLaxus/pseuds/DeadlyLaxus
Summary: Kara makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. Before she does, she want to let her best friend know how she truly feels.





	1. First And Last

Lena leaned on the railing on her balcony. She was now on her fourth drink of whisky, but she didn't care. How could she? She knew what was going to happen tonight. Everyone in National City did. Maybe that's why it was so quiet. It was 9pm on a Friday, and yet there was nothing. Most of the stores were closed, only a few bars and clubs stayed open. After the speech Supergirl had made only hours ago, it was like the world had changed. For Lena it was changing. Her best friend, the woman she spent countless hours thinking about. All those times she had rearranged meetings and canceled appointments just to go out to lunch with her. All those times she made Kara blush and laugh. All those times she found herself gazing into those baby blue eyes, wasted. She closed her eyes and downed the last bit of whiskey in her glass and walked back inside her office. As she poured herself her sixth glass of whiskey, she heard the familiar sound of boots land on her balcony. She closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears. It was too soon. She knew what her coming here meant. She turned around and saw Kara in her Supergirl suit. Her eyes were red from all the tears she had shed. She looked tired and defeated. 

"You don't have to do this," Lena said quietly.

"Len-"

"Don't!" Lena said sharply. "You don't owe this world a damn thing. You have done nothing but give and give to the people of Earth. Everyday you save their lives and what do you get in return? CADMUS coming after you. My mother doing God awful things to you, and for what? Just so you can suffer and be in pain when you go home at night?" Kara walked over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Lena laid her hands on the House Of El's Crest and buried her head underneath Kara's neck. 

"I do owe this world Lena. Earth gave me a home when mine blew up. It gave me a family and friends that I couldn't possibly live without." Lena let the tears fall. She moved her hands around Kara's waist and gripped tightly at her cape. Kara brought her left hand up to Lena's head and slowly stroke her hair. She placed a small kiss at the top of her head. After a moment of not saying anything, Kara leaned back and lifted Lena's head up. Even with the tears, her piercing hazel eyes still looked as beautiful as ever. Kara placed both her hands on both of Lena's cheeks. Lena leaned into Kara's right hand. "Before I go, I need you to know something Lena," she said holding back the tears. "You are the most amazing, bravest, and strongest woman I have ever met in this entire universe. That's saying a lot considering I have been to at least ten different planets." They both let out a small chuckle. Lena looked deeply into Kara's eyes, waiting for her to continue. "You are capable of love Lena Luthor."

"How do you know?" Lena said quietly.

"Because," Kara said inching closer to Lena's face. "You manged to make a Super fall in love with you." Those last words brushed against Lena's lips as Kara said it. Kara kissed her softly. Lena returned the kiss back just as softly. They held onto each other tightly, savoring each other's taste. Lena kissed Kara with everything she had. Because she knew that this was their first and last kiss.


	2. The Aftermath

It had been almost ten hours since Supergirl sacrificed her life to save her home planet and Lena has never felt so alone and broken. She was curled up on the couch with Kara's red cape. Two empty bottles of wine laid on the floor next to the couch. The third bottle that she was currently working on was clutched tightly at her side. It was already half empty. Lena stared at the picture that was on the table in front of her. It was a picture of her and Kara at the fair. Kara had dragged her out of her boring meetings and insisted that they go on every ride. At first Lena was a little hesitant to go. When she was a kid the Luthors never let her do anything that didn't involve school or studying. So when Kara came running into her office rambling about how there was a fair and how that they needed to go, she was nervous. Throughout the fair, Kara must have noticed how nervous she was. She would stay close to Lena and ask her if she was okay with the ride they were about to go on. She even shared her cotton candy with her, even though she doesn't eat any sugary food, she couldn't say no to Kara. She loved how caring and understanding Kara is. Was. How caring and understanding Kara was. Kara was the only one who truly understood Lena. She didn't care who she was or what her last name was. She didn't care that she was a Super and Lena was a Luthor. It never mattered to Kara. 

More tears began to fall from Lena's eyes. After their kiss, Kara had suggested that Lena stayed with her sister for a few days. Lena declined her offer and asked her to take her home. Once Kara landed on the balcony, she slowly took off her cape and wrapped it around Lena's shoulder. Before Lena could say anything she gave her a tight hug. "Keep it safe for me, okay?" she choked out. Lena nodded and clutched onto Kara. The hug ended far too quickly for Lena. Kara wiped away Lena's tears and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I will always love you Lena Luthor, never forget that." With that last statement, she floated high in the sky and took off with out another word. 

Lena cried harder at the memory. She didn't even let her say the words back. She downed the rest of the wine in the bottle and tossed it onto the floor with the others. She wiped her tears away and got up from the couch, still holding onto the cape. She made her way to the kitchen. She decided she needed something stronger than some fancy wine. She grabbed a bottle of scotch that was sitting on the counter, calling her name. She took the bottle and started to make her way back to the couch. When she got half way, a blue portal opened up right in front of her. Her head was buzzing. She thought she was seeing things, after all she did drink three bottles of wine to herself. But what she saw next sobered her up quickly.

A few seconds after the portal had opened up, a familiar figure stepped out of the portal. Lena dropped the bottle of scotch and the cape and brought her hands to her mouth. it was Kara. Her Kara, right in front of her. She had her bright smile on her face and her hands on her hips. "Missed me?" she said cheerfully. Lena ran towards Kara and jumped in her arms. She wrapped her legs around Kara's waist and her arms around her neck. She buried her face in Kara's neck and cried. Kara placed one hand on her lower back and the other on her upper back. With the hand on her upper back, she began to rub small circles to sooth Lena. "It's okay baby girl, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

With Lena still wrapped around her like a koala, Kara made her way to Lena's bed and laid her down gently. "Cape," Lena whispered softly. Using her super speed, Kara got the cape from the kitchen floor and laid it on Lena. She took off her boots and slid in next to Lena. Not a second after Kara laid on the bed, Lena quickly crawled on top of her and started to cry again. Kara wrapped her arms around her tightly and placed small kisses on the top of her head. 

"I'm here baby girl," she whispered. Lena lifted her head up from Kara's chest. She placed both of her hands on Kara's cheek and brought her lips to Kara's. This kiss was different from their first kiss. It wasn't soft. It was desperate and filled with passion. Kara gently rolled Lena over so that their positions were switched. Kara placed her hands on Lena's cheek. Lena's hand moved all across Kara's body. Touching every muscle and every inch of her super suit. Knowing that Lena needed air, Kara broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Lena's. They bother were breathing heavily. Lena's hand were still roaming up and down Kara's body, fearing that this will be the last time that she will feel her. 

Kara rolled off Lena. Lena turned to lay on her side so she was facing Kara front to front. Kara inched closer and wrapped one arm around her and let her free hand rub her scalp. Lena rested her left hand on Kara's cheek and smiled. "How are you here?"

"Barry."

"Barry? Who's Barry?"

"Remember last year when there was a new superhero in town? Runs really fast, called the blur? Well it turns out that he is actually from a different universe. Long story short, I helped him get home. After what happened on Thanksgiving, he came back to this universe asking for my help. So I went to his universe and helped him. As a thank you gift, he gave me this device that allows me to travel to his universe and back to mine. Well apparently Alex got a hold on the device before I was about to... you know, and asked Barry to save me." Lena just stared at her. She rubbed small circles on her cheek with her thumb. Kara let out a deep sigh.

"Before you left, you said something to me." Kara's eyes widen when she realized what Lena was talking about.

"Oh, uh well I mean, I didn't know Barry was going to save me and I-" Lena cut her off with a kiss. 

"I love you," she whispered against Kara's lips. 

"I love you too," Kara said with a smile. Lena smiled back at her but was cut off with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep," Kara said brushing a strand of lose hair behind Lena's ear.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Lena replied softly. 

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that once I go to sleep I'll wake up and this would all just be a dream,." 

Kara pressed a small kiss to Lena's lips. "Then don't wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the beginning in this chapter is better than the first one. I don't really know how to write kisses and cuddles and things like that so I hope i did alright. I'm very new to writing stories and stuff so if you have any ideas for a new story let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic that I have ever written so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I knew what I wanted for the end but I had trouble with the middle and beginning. THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER TWO! (Chapter two will be longer)


End file.
